Back Through The Looking Glass
by AllanADaleObessed
Summary: What if Hatter had never gone back To Alice's World? If the Red Queen somehow came back to power? Can Alice Save Wonderland? Yet before she is able to do that can she bring herself to leave Hatter alone, to face DEATH!
1. Chapter 1:Things Just Aren't The Same

**Back Through the Looking Glass**

**A/N: I had absolutely no idea what to call this story so that is the only reason I have for calling it something as pathetic as Back through the looking glass.**

**Rated: M, just be on the safe side. I don't know where this story is going to lead. I don't trust myself with stories to rate them any lower than M**

**Summary: What would happen if Hatter had never entered Alice's world at the end of the film? What if the Red Queen had somehow regained power. Can Alice save Wonderland, with the help of Hatter and Jack Heart. Although first she must save Hatter.**

**Yeah I suck at Summaries. But I hope you enjoy the story anyway. Review and let me know what you think. I welcome any criticism, however don't be too mean. Also if anyone would like to be a Beta Reader for me then that would be great.**

**Okay enough rambling and on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Things just aren't the same.

With Alice back in her world things just weren't the same. Hatter knew he should have followed her when he had the chance. Now it was impossible. With the ring back in possession of the Red Queen, the only people able to get through the mirror were those of White Rabbit and any other member of the Royal Court, excluding Jack. She could never trust him to go into that world again. Not after the last time, he brought the downfall of Wonderland and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Not a single being in Wonderland really knew how the Red Queen had regained her power of their world. Many of them didn't really care. The Casino's were a thing of the past.

Hatter simply sat by the fire, of the camp where he and Charlie now lived. He had grown rather fond of that old codger in the amount of time they had spent together. Charlie, maybe without realising, had saved the lives of Alice and himself. Now she was gone, it had been almost two weeks since he last seen her, but he simply could get his mind off her, every single one of his thoughts dwelled on her. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face. How could she have such an effect on him?

He couldn't think straight. Not without her around. Wonderland seemed to have lost its sparkle. He couldn't care less what happened. Everything about Wonderland now reminded him of her. The warmth of the fire, the warmth of her body when she'd hugged him. The woods, the Jabberwocky and how he had saved her from that by punching it. The jacket, which he now refused to take off. That same jacket she had worn, the one he had given to her that first day they met. Even Charlie reminded him of her, since the two of them had been rather good friends. Everything had something to do with her.

Hatter found himself constantly hitting himself mentally for not following her. Not telling her how he felt before she left. Basically for being to stubborn to go after the one person who he'd ever loved. Ever since the death of the March Hare, his best friend and probably the only person who had stuck by him through everything, Hatter hadn't allowed himself to get to close to anyone. Only after meeting her he just hadn't been able to help it. He certainly couldn't deny it had been love at first sight.

He sighed and lay back, staring up at the stars that filled the night sky. Charlie could be heard singing to himself. A soft smile spread onto the Hatter's face as he listened to him. Charlie didn't seem to be affected by Alice's departure; either that or he was just good at hiding it.

Hatter soon found himself falling asleep, it seemed Charlie's singing was boring him. The moment his eyes closed her face was there. His dreams were simply filled with her. Nothing was right anymore. She had taken his heart with her when she left and he doubted she was ever going to lose possession of it.

He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours before he finally woke up. He raised a hand to his head, it seemed he had whacked it in his sleep or something, either way it really hurt. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before opening them and stretching his arms. The sight in front of him made him jump to his feet. Where on Wonderland was he? His surroundings had changed to that of Stone walls. As he pivoted on his heel his eyes soon fell upon iron bars. Bars? Running over to them and clamping his hands around them Hatter tried to work out what the hell was going on.

He swallowed as he heard footsteps coming down the stone steps in front of him. A dark figure could be seen emerging from the shadows. Hatter took a few steps backwards as the figure got nearer. Somehow he had a feeling he recognised the silhouette that was getting closer. He dared himself to take a step forwards. It was at that exact same moment that the figure reached the small amount of light that was shining through the miniature window. He clasped a hand to his mouth and simply stared at the animal that now stood there in front of him. The March Hare.

"Oh, you are awake. The Queen will be pleased. You see we need your help to lure Alice here."

At mention of her name Hatter felt his heart drop, race, melt and skip at a beat. All at the same time. His hand dropped from his mouth and down to his side. He wanted to ask what the Red Queen could possibly want with Alice, yet his heart just wouldn't let him mention her. He wasn't sure he could handle it racing any faster and talking about Alice would most likely cause that to happen.

"But...but... you're dead. I saw the Queen behead you" Hatter managed to choke out. His throat was dry, he felt like he hadn't drank anything in days. Which was probably true.

"You obviously know nothing about what the Queen can do, Hatter. Have you forgotten about Mad March. Reviving the dead. Although I expect you were too concerned about keeping your girlfriend safe to bother with realising that we are the same person."

Hatter simply glared at him. It was clear that the March Hare he used to know was long gone. The Red Queen had changed him into someone different. Someone who was willing to use him to hurt Alice in someway. If there was anything he could to stop her from coming to any harm then he was going to do, just that.

"What do you want with her? What has she got to do with anything?" he spat at his old friend. His heart racing faster and faster. As the conversation progressed he began to fear for her safely. He didn't care what happened to him, all he was bothered about was Alice and her safety.

The March Hare simply laughed and turned his back on the Hatter and left the dungeons to inform the Queen that their prisoner was now awake. What was it to Hatter what they needed Alice for, he wouldn't live to see her alive again anyway. The March Hare was rather looking forwards to killing the person who had gotten him in such a mess in the first place.

Hatter slammed his palms against the bars. It then dawned on him. How was Alice going to know that he was even trapped here. She was in her world and he was in Wonderland. She had probably found someone else anyway and completly forgotten all about him. He slumped down onto the floor and raised his knees up to his chest, wrapping his jacket around him. Somehow it made him feel close to her and if he closed his eyes he could almost feel her presence next to him.

Charlie's eyes opened as he heard the crow crowing, signifying that it was morning. He turned and feel out of the bunk and onto the floor with a thud. Stumbling back to his feet he yawned and glanced around him looking for the Hatter, but of course he wasn't there. A small smile spread onto Charlie's face and he drew his sword.

"Come out, you blundering humdinger."

It took him a few moments to actually realise that Hatter was gone. He wasn't anywhere within ear shot. Although Charlie just put that down to the fact that he had wondered off somewhere.

"Gah!" he placed his sword back into his belt "He'll be back when he is hungry" he muttered to himself as went about preparing his own breakfast.

Charlie sat down on the log by the fire and simply waited for the Hatter's return. Little did he know that he would probably be waiting a long time. Unless he did something about it.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of that Chapter. I was rather stumped about what to write. Plus there was only a limit on what I could write. Since I don't want the Hatter knowing what Alice is needed for. Hopefully the next one will be better and longer. Review??**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Have Much Time

It had only been a few days since Alice Hamilton had left Wonderland. She found herself not being able to stop herself from thinking about him. He had annoyed her more than anyone had ever done before. He was nothing more than a Con-man. Yet somehow in all that annoyance he had stolen her heart. She only wished she had been able to give him a proper goodbye. Had longer with him to convince him to come with her and into her world. Where she could be with him forever. Although it obviously wasn't meant to be.

She lay on her bed simply staring at the ceiling. A single tear fell down her cheek as her mind once again cast over his face. His body, the warm feeling she felt inside when the two of them had hugged.

"Alice!"

Alice heard her name being whispered over and over again. It echoed around the room, which made her sit up and look around her. Somehow she recognised the voice, only she couldn't place where she had heard it. All the same she had no idea if it was just her imagination. There was no one around. It most certainly wasn't her mum; no she was out with some friends and wouldn't be back until late that night.

"Alice!" the voice spoke to her again as she continued to find the speaker "The Looking Glass. Looking in the mirror"

Her heart started racing. The Looking Glass? Stepping through a looking glass was how she first met him. Hatter! It couldn't be though could it? She slowly turned around to face the mirror hanging on her bedroom wall. Her throat had gone dry and she feared what she might find looking back at her. She wasn't sure she could face seeing him again and not being able to touch him or get through, just to be with him.

Her face was riddled with both confusion and surprise, Jack Hearts face was simply floating in the mirror, rather like the face in The Wicked Queen's mirror in the story of Snow White.

"Jack?" she whispered and froze on the spot "What....?" her sentence was cut short by Jack speaking to her.

"Alice, there is no time. I only have a few minutes, maybe seconds before the Queen realises I have gone. He needs you, Hatter! She has him trapped in the dungeons. Only you can get him out. He wouldn't trust anyone else."

"I can't! I can't get back through the Looking Glass. No matter how many times I try nothing happens."

Alice's heart, well what was left of it, dropped to her boots. Hatter was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to save him. Nothing at all. Yet Jack seemed to find it amusing to torment her and inform her of such things. Surely he knew that there was no way for her to get through the glass. Not without the Ring.

"You can, but you have to be quick! Get to the Construction sight! Fast I only have the ring for a few mere moments and I don't know how much longer its going to be before the Queen arrives"

Alice nodded her head, simply not bothering to ask what the Queen had to do with anything. She had been defeated and made to stand down. "Okay, I'll be there!" she said as she hurriedly ran from the house and out the front door, running as fast as her legs would carry her to that Construction Sight. She only hoped that there was no workers hanging around. She didn't really have to time to get rid of them.

Thankfully the place was deserted. Without thinking she closed her eyes and stepped into the Glass. "I'm Coming, Jack. If you can hear me I am coming"

Jack watched as she left the room. He closed his eyes, he wished she hadn't listened to him and just stayed put. It was his mother who had forced him to do such a thing and lure her into this world. He wasn't even sure what she was needed for, every time he asked about it she just yelled and screamed and bit his head off. If anything happened to her he would certainly never forgive himself.

As he paced backwards and forwards by the Looking Glass, simply knowing that he no choice but to wait for her. A few minutes passed before she stumbled through. The pair embraced quickly before Jack pulled away and spoke to her.

"The Dungeons are on the very bottom floor, take the lift. Hurry. Don't let yourself be seen by anyone other than the Duchess. She is the only person around here you should trust, save of course me."

Alice nodded quickly before running out the doorway. All Jack could do was watch her. His job was completed. She was in Wonderland and he was going to make it plain to his mother that there was no way in hell he was going to have anything more to do with whatever plans she had for both Alice and Hatter

**A/N: Man this chapter was hard to write. I wasn't sure how to get Alice back into Wonderland. My only thought was jack Heart. I hope I pulled it off okay, sorry if it's a bit of a lame idea and it didn't really work, but it's all I had in my head. **

**Once again sorry its hort. The next one will be longer I promise. Also thinking about doing a Flashback as to how the Hatter and March Hare became enemies. Might be in the next chapter or the chapter after that, not sure yet.**

**Anyway Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3:In Taking Hers I Destroy Yours

Chapter Three: In Taking Hers I Destroy Yours

Hatter's knees remained pulled up against his chest, his head simply buried between both arms that were lying across his knees. That same jacket Alice had worn; the one he refused to take off for a single moment was wrapped around his shoulders. Yet it didn't seem to be completing the task of keeping him any temperature above freezing. Although he couldn't exactly blame the jacket for that. Dungeons were supposed to be freezing, right, sometimes even a few degrees under, even on the hottest of days.

He didn't even bother looking up as he heard light footsteps getting nearer and nearer to the dungeon doors. The squeaks of the door made him lift his head for a single moment, simply to try and see through the darkness and make out the person who was now just standing there in the doorway.

His throat suddenly went dry, his heart started to race. It couldn't possibly be her, could it. Why would she bother to come back here, for him? He slowly rose to his feet and made his way back over to the front of the cell, pressed up against the bars, his hands clamping themselves to the iron bars that separated him from anyone who should enter. Hatter opened his mouth to say something, only no sound came out. Never before in his life had he been speechless, yet somehow now that was exactly what he was, speechless. The annoying thing was that he still didn't know the cause of it. Although it was clear to him that it must be something to do with that figure in the doorway.

"Hatter?" a voice rang through the dungeons. "Hatter? You here?"

Once again his heart started racing. It was her! Alice! He had to speak up now, and somehow knowing that she was there made everything seem alright. Things seemed to be falling back into place. She must have felt something for him if she was here. Yet at the same time, he wanted her to leave. He couldn't let her get hurt.

"Alice!" he found himself saying, apparently his voice box was working again. Her footsteps ran down the stairs and her silhouette got nearer until finally he could see her face, her body. A smile spread onto his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked her hurriedly.

"Getting you out of here" Alice said to him as she placed her hands over his.

Hatter felt as though electricity was running through his veins instead of blood. He had forgotten how amazing her touch felt against his skin. He gazed into her face and couldn't help smiling. He had missed her so much, now she was back. Stood there, right in front of him. Never again was he going to let her leave Wonderland without him. He couldn't put himself through all that again.

"Alice! You Can't. Its locked. Mad March holds the keys. You can't get away from him. You can't fight him, he would kill you for sure. The only other pair of keys are owned by the Queen of Hearts" Hatter's voice was panic stricken. Sure he wanted to get out of this dump and be with her again. Hug her. Oh those hugs simply felt amazing. He could hold her in one of those amazing hugs forever and never tire of it.

Alice simply stared at him, her hands still clamped over his, his throat was once again becoming dry. His heart was racing. He could barely think straight with her around.

"I'm not leaving here without you. I came back here to save you. I will get you out. I promise you, Hatter" the smile on her face was enough to convince him that there was no way she was going to back down. There was no point in trying to talk her out of it. Hatter knew better than most that she could be stubborn when she wanted to be, once she had decided to get something done or a plan was in her head then there was defiantly no stopping her.

Hatter simply sighed. "Fine! At least stay here, with me until someone comes down here, there are enough shadows to creep into and hide until their backs are facing you" he bit into his lip a little after speaking, maybe it wasn't the best option to have told her to fight whoever came in. He had as good as gotten her killed if it was Mad March, sure he was easy to defeat if you knew how, but Alice didn't and even if Hatter did tell her he was certain she would only do it her way anyway.

Neither or the pair spoke, for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds at the most yet it felt like hours. Finally it was Alice who spoke up. "Can I tell you something. Something rather weird, that sort of made me feel closer to you back in my world."

Hatter rested his forehead against the bars. A soft smile spread onto his face. He hated those bars, simply blocking her from him and preventing him from scooping her up into his arms and just hugging her tightly, never letting go of her. "Go on" he said to her.

Alice looked to the floor for a moment, she seemed slightly embarrassed at what she was about to say. Hatter didn't push into saying it. He simply waited for her to speak in her own time. Her presence was more than enough for him at the moment. Exchanging words and forming a conversation was just bonus.

"You know when we first met and you told me that this place was Wonderland. And I replied with that's a place in a kids book. Well I happened to have a copy of it in my room. So every night before I went to sleep, I used to read the chapter about the tea party. With the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Only I could never work out how he acted so differently to the way you do."

At the mentioning of the March Hare, Hatter looked down at the ground for a moment. He had never really understood what had made the March Hare so mad in the first place, to make him actually join the Queen of Hearts. They had argued on many occasions before hand.

"Maybe because he wasn't me and I wasn't him" Hatter replied, simply talking in riddles again.

Alice looked a little confused. "How do you mean?" she questioned him

"Well Mad Hatter was my grandfather and March Hare was the March Hare's grandfather. Its complicated. But basically both families have been friends for generations, only me and Mad March broke that"

Hatter had never told anyone that before, though most residents of Wonderland probably knew anyway, but that wasn't the point. He had never even spoken of the March Hare since it all happened.

"What caused him to..." Alice began although her sentence was cut short by footsteps in the hall outside. She turned her head to face the doorway, simply frozen to the spot for a moment. Suddenly she feared for Hatter's life. It was his voice that snapped her out of her almost trance like state.

"Alice! The shadows, get into the shadows" he hissed at her.

Before she even realised what she was thinking or doing for that matter, her lips pressed up against his for a few mere seconds before pulling away from him and ducking down into the shadows. What had possessed her to do such a thing, she didn't know. Although maybe it was due to the fact that if that was the last thing he ever remembered about her then it was something to keep her going.

The footsteps got nearer and Alice found herself holding her breath, only hoping that it was Mad March, maybe just knowing that she was there ready to be with him and hold him in her arms once again. Hatter would have the courage and motivation to steal the key from right under his nose without him even noticing. A warm smile spread onto her face as that came completly true, only this time he was not alone. The Queen of Hearts followed on behind him.

"Hatter your majesty" Mad March said to her as he stepped aside, in order to let the Queen enter the dungeons and speak directly to his sworn enemy. Alice was sure that if that Hare could show any emotions he would be smirking right now. If it were only just him Alice would have had him tackled down to the floor before he even realise what was happening. Despite what Hatter said she was certain she could outwit Mad March and defeat him single handily

"Thank you Mad March! Now go and stand somewhere until I need you"

Hatter only glared at his Queen standing in front of him. "Tell me what it is you want Alice for!" he hissed at her. Now that he knew she was here and safe, for the time being he could freely talk about her. Plus he had to know what the Queen wanted her for.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH THAT UNGRATEFUL TONE!" she screamed at the top of her voice, the screaming echoed around the walls of the dungeons only making it seem that much louder.

Still Hatter didn't so much as flinch or bat an eyelid at her outburst. "I will talk to you how I like. Now tell me what you want with Alice. And now we are on the subject of me. Why do you think that bringing me here with lure Alice into Wonderland?" Surely if she was planning on killing him then she would have done so already. After the way he had just spoken to her.

The Queen just laughed "Because, Hatter! Just in case you failed to realise that girl fell in love with you. Don't think I didn't notice that. You might have been to stupid to see it, but I know it was true. Alice would risk anything to save your life"

Hatter swallowed. His eyes flicked over into the shadows, where he knew Alice was hiding for a few mere seconds before looking back at the Queen "You still haven't answered my first question. What do you want with Alice!"

"She has the one thing I need most of all. She owns something of value to me. Something that every filthy little Oyster owns only hers would make things so much more fun, because in taking hers I destroy yours" the Red Queen let out a cold cruel laugh "Enjoy Hatter!" leaving him with those words the Queen turned her back and hurried out the dungeons. "You!" she whispered to Mad March "Make sure that he doesn't escape. Do what you have to, but he stays in these dungeons. Is that clear?!"

"Crystal" came the Hare's reply.

Alice stepped out from the shadows once she was sure that the pair of them were out of sight and earshot "What did she mean by that, that last thing she said" Alice asked Hatter, staring straight at him.

Hatter simply shrugged his shoulders "Haven't a clue, only I am not about to wait around to find out" a smirk spread onto his face as he held up a bunch of keys "Only problem is finding out the correct key to open the lock there must be at least twenty on here"

**A/N: I know you are probably thinking this story is going bit to fast, but you will see why in time. I have plan and know what I am doing. Plus I am still in need of a Beta Reader, if anyone is interested in that role please PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Out Is Never Easy

**A/N: About the flashback scene, I had just finished watching the scene where hatter is being tortured by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee (Or as I like to call them Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber), so basically that is where I got some of the lines from. I just thought that maybe Hatter could have been repeating them to Mad March in order to snap him out of things.**

**Also I have used a few quotes from the original Alice in Wonderland, and the answer to the riddle was actually given by Lewis Carroll himself in the preface of the 1986 editions of the book.**

Chapter 4: Breakout Is Never Easy

Alice couldn't help feeling slightly glad that Hatter hadn't mentioned that kiss. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to have to talk about it right now. At least not until she had worked out why on Earth she had done it in the first place. A soft smile came to her face as Hatter held up the keys.

She looked at the lock, examining it for a few mere moments before looking back at the keys. Great! They all looked the same, this was just going to be pure luck.

"Mind if I?" Alice said to him reaching her hand forwards towards the cells bars and Hatter's hand, which was still holding the keys. Hatter simply handed them to her, they easily slipped through the bars of the cell, as they must have done before when he had grabbed them.

Her fingers brushed against his hand as the keys reached her. She was sure she had felt her cheeks blush slightly. Although thankfully the dim lighting surrounding them would almost defiantly hide that. In an attempt to simply try and keep him from mentioning that exact thing, should he have happened to notice it, Alice simply finished off the question she had been about to ask before the Red Queen had walked inside and interrupted their reunion.

"What happened? Between you and Mad March?" as she spoke she fumbled with the keys. Her legs were shaking as well as her hands. Now was that due to the cold? She couldn't tell, although it was best to convince herself of that for the time being.

At her question Hatter felt lump in his throat. He could remember that day so well. It had started out like any normal, mad and probably rather weird morning.

"Well... erm.... not exactly sure...I think it was my fault, never really found that out" he sighed softly and looked at Alice once again. It seemed somehow right to tell her about it. Plus it would pass the time whilst she fumbled around trying to find the right key to go into that stupid lock.

_That particular day, where everything changed, had started out like normal. Hatter was sitting outside the house belonging to The March Hare simply drinking tea and having, well having a tea party. It was sort of a tradition, for the two friends, to have such a party at exactly six O'clock on March 4__th__, since that was the day time had stopped for their ancestors. Somehow The March Hare had managed to be late, which had slightly confused the Hatter, as the party was at his house. Finally he walked outside and into the sunshine. He wore a rather confused look on his face._

"_How come you are already here, Hatter? Its only just turned six O'clock, normally you are never here so early"_

_Hatter rolled his eyes, every year he was asked the same question and every year he gave the same reply. "It hasn't just turned six your clock is two days slow, you really need to get that sorted out"_

_The March Hare just nodded slightly and simply sat down at the table, just opposite his best friend. He rested his elbows on the table and simply placed his pocket watch onto the table. His head rested into his hands. "Just one question for you! What on earth is the answer to that flaming riddle you asked me the other week? Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_Hatter just smirked, course working out the answer was ever so hard, yet the moment you knew it was simply obvious. Well to Hatter it had been anyway."Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat: and it is never put with the wrong end in front. Of course never is spelt N-E-V-A-R, which if you read it backwards, or say it backwards for that matter is spells raven"_

_The March Hare didn't look convinced. He had spent days pondering over what the answer could possibly have been to that riddle, now that he knew it he was even more confused about it than he was before he knew the answer. He wished he had never said anything in the first place and just left it unanswered._

"_I have an excellent idea" he said after a few seconds "Lets change the subject" that seemed like the best option to The March Hare, at least then it would certainly avoid more confusion on his behalf. Right?_

_Hatter nodded his head a little "Would you like a cup of tea?"he asked his friend._

_Tea. That seemed like a good idea, after all this was supposed to be a tea party and what was a tea party without tea?!_

"_Just half a cup if you don't mind" The March Hare replied and held out his cup to the Hatter, who poured out the tea, from the teapot and into the cup._

_The pair silently drank their tea; none of them seemed to find the need to actually talk, the tea was certainly enough to keep the pair of them happy for a few moments. The March Hare's eyes glanced over at his pocket watch, without him even needing to say a single word Hatter knew exactly what he was trying to work out. How was he supposed to get that watch fixed?_

_Since he had now finished the cup of tea that was previously occupying the cup in front of him. "Give it here" Hatter said, holding his hand out, in which The March Hare handed the pocket watch to him. _

"_What are you going to do with it? You are not going to break it are you?"_

"_It's already broken. I am merely going to fix it. Since you seem to be incapable of doing it yourself"_

"_Yes, the clockwork isn't working properly. Don't think it ever has, not a few weeks or years anyway" The March Hare simply mumbled to himself, not even sure whether Hatter had even heard him._

_Hatter's fingers fumbled around with the watch in front of him, he opened it up and pulled off the clock face. "Ah ha! I see the problem here. All this thing needs is a bit of butter." He said after a few moments._

"_Butter? What will butter do?" March Hare questioned. It seemed to him that Hatter had become rather like his grandfather, Mad!_

"_Never you mind just pass that tub of butter over. Trust me this will work. I know how to fix a flimsy pocket watch" Hatter said as he looked up._

_The March Hare sighed softly. He only hoped that Hatter knew exactly what he was doing, after all it was better to have a watch that was two days slow than have one that didn't work at all. "I just hope you know what you are doing"_

_Hatter just nodded and picked up the bred knife, which was covered in crumbs from previously having cut up the bread. _

_March Hare's eyes widened. "Don't do that! You'll get crumbs in the butter, you idiot" with those words he reached out and snatched the knife from his friends hand, cutting Hatter's hand in the process._

"_Ow, you didn't have do slice my hand in a half!" Hatter said glaring at his best friend as the blood dripped from his hand and onto the tablecloth. "Now you going to complain that I have got blood on your precious tablecloth." Hatter hissed. He wasn't meant to sound so rude, it was just that March Hare sometimes annoyed the hell out of him, with the way he went on and on about the most stupidest of things._

"_Now you are just being ridiculous, Hatter. Can you or can you not fix that watch?" _

"_Yes, just wait a minute" Hatter said as she spread a thick layer of butter on the watch, which started making a buzzing noise. "Now that certainly wasn't meant to happen," Hatter admitted as he took a step backwards from the table. The stop watch started spinning around on the table and jumping up and down. Sparks were flying everywhere._

"_What have you done to my watch!" March Hare yelled at him._

"_Let me handle it" Hatter said as he held out his hand and pulled out his mallet, crashing it down upon it, smashing it into a million pieces. "Ah! Sorry about that, appears I can't fix it"_

_The March Hare was certainly not impressed. "You idiot. That watch belonged to my great great great great grandfather. Its been in my family for generations and now you have gone and destroyed it. I promise I will never forgive you for this. You will be sorry you ever broke that watch, Hatter!"_

_With those words the March Hare stormed off into the trees._

Hatter sighed softly as he stepped out of the cell. It seemed Alice had finally managed to get it opened, using one of the million keys.

"I never saw him again after that, not for a long time. I thought something must have happened to him. Now, well you know Mad March"

Alice swallowed. Not wasting another second she wrapped her arms around Hatter's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry!"


End file.
